


That’s how I know it’s our story

by Seriesthoughts



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriesthoughts/pseuds/Seriesthoughts
Summary: As others disappeared, being in New Fillory, and Julia is looking for them, Eliot is trying to live a peaceful life with Charlton as a Brakebill's teacher. But will life really stay this quiet ?
Relationships: 23rd Timeline William "Penny" Adiyodi/Julia Wicker, Margo Hanson/Josh Hoberman, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I pondered a lot about that title, but I really wanted to give one to my last Magicians fic ever. Also because it was gonna be a multi chapter, so it’s simpler to name it somehow.  
> I chose to use the last sentence for it because it was the one who gave such an open end to all of this. So why not ?   
> This is not gonna be as great as “When I’m braver”, but I’ll try my best.  
> Also, bear with me, because the next chapters might take a while. I'm very tired these days, among other things, so it's a bit hard to write sometimes, but I'll try my best not to make you wait for it too much if you're interested in knowing what's next.  
> So, first chapter it is. I hope you’ll like it.

Since everyone else disappeared into thin air, Eliot had been conflicted. On one hand, he was finally relieved of all quests and the worry that came with it. On the other, he deeply missed everyone. Even Alice, who he grew to appreciate, as their bonding love for Q made them closer.

It was only a shame the latter had to die for them to realize that.

He had said awful things to her in the past. But at the time, he was so angry and dismissive about everything. Especially after he learned she made a golem of Quentin. One he was never allowed to meet. 

Not that it would have change anything. And it's not like he could hit on a child, no matter how much he loved his adult counterpart. 

Nonetheless, he craved the closure Alice got in his place. Not to mean that she didn't deserve any. But he was the one who needed and was entitled to it the most, aside Julia. Or at least it felt like it.

And that when this thought reached his mind that he realized : he was jealous. Bitter about the moment they shared when he never had the opportunity to say goodbye.

Gaining that knowledge didn't soften the blow, but it made him at least able to enjoy the stories Julia told him about that event. 

He chuckled a few times while she counted the conversations they had, which already resembled so much the Q they all knew, even at a young age. He also had to scoff at her explaining how he identified her as her own grandma. 

And even though he didn’t live through this, hearing about it made it possible to keep some part of Q alive. Even if he owed it to his new boyfriend not to dwell on it so much.  
He just couldn’t help it sometimes.

Life with Charlton had been unexpected, to say the least. Since the moment he proposed to explore their relationship, Eliot had been puzzled. But he had to admit, everything was going smoothly.

Sometimes he wondered why it took him so much time to truly see him. Of course, he could never forget the love of his life, but he had to face the truth : Charlton did know him very well, having lived inside his head for so long.

He was also very respectful about his past with Q, letting him talk about it anytime he felt like it. Eliot couldn’t help but think the fact he witnessed their moment in his happy place had something to do with it.

Although he would never voice it, as he believed it could only work as a reminder that he was never Eliot’s first choice. But as they grew closer and enjoyed life with each other, sometimes El wondered : Would he be able to leave him behind, if Q was still around ?

The thought still hurt, so he pushed it away fast, everytime it came to his mind.

Eliot never meant to compare his relationship with Charlton to the one he grew in when Quentin was around. But his mind was still spotting all the differences that made it the complete opposite of it, and somehow lesser. 

Although both were awkward kinda “shy” boys who had the biggest love and understanding for him, he couldn't stop thinking about how much in sync it felt when his nerd king would interact with him. 

Deep down, Charlton was well aware of how much he couldn't hold a candle to Eliot's former lover. But he hoped someday he could fill the bill. 

The part that El was stuck on the most was the letter he almost sent, which ended up tossed in a well into nothingness. What if he had gone through with it ? Would he have got his love back ? Or would have the world only gone to hell and he could never enjoy the feel of his soulmate embrace again ? 

Sometimes, the idea of it was almost unbearable. Not that he ever voiced it though : both because it hurt too much and also, he didn't wanna torture his current partner any further. 

He already knew how hard it probably was being in Quentin's shadow. Not to mention, it was never a comment on Charlton's character. 

But how could you aim higher than a life where you grew old together and died, let alone remembered all of it and got the opportunity to start all over ? He might have rejected it. But it was still stronger than a thousand tales. 

In comparison, everything else felt like kind of a rip off.

There was one thing Charlton could understand though, better than anyone else. Having been possessed and destroyed by the monster as well, he could definitely relate to that awful feeling of having no control over your own body.

Of course, he could have talked to Julia about it. But it was not the same. Not to mention, she was refraining from checking on him too much.

Eliot wasn’t oblivious to her intentions. He knew Julia well enough by now to realize she had been searching for the others relentlessly. And he understood then she didn’t wanna put such a burden on him, so she never said anything about it.

If she had, he would have been adamant in helping her, probably hurting himself in the process. Julia knew he needed the peace, so she let him be.

Even though he could never get away from the pang that formed in his heart, everytime he thought about how he was leaving everyone behind, just trying to be happy with his own newly formed love.

Thankfully, everytime he felt that way, Charlton would be aware of it and pull him back. 

Teaching at Brakebills had also been a challenge. Sometimes, he wondered if he was hired out of pity, or if there wasn’t simply enough people to choose among. 

But after a while, even though he felt he had nothing to give to those students, he realized he was kind of thriving at it. Having experience every heartbreak and hardship there was, they drank his words like he was a living god.

This always made him chuckle, thinking of Julia, who actually ascended to Godhood once. If she wasn’t so resolute on making her life a big quest, she would have been a hell of a teacher, really.

Not to mention, she was still the most selfless person he’d ever met.

And he still visited her from time to time, when she was around, not questing. After all, he had been the designated godfather to that traveler baby. He couldn’t help but think he wouldn’t have been, had Quentin lived. But she assured him, more than once, that she wasn’t just choosing him because of that.

\- If Q was still here, this child would have two godfathers then ! She said once. Why be stuck on conventional shit ?

And he believed her. After all they went through, protecting each other while being Seb’s prisoners, and even before that, he couldn’t doubt any of that.

Seeing his godson had also proved to be quite a test. Not that he was bad at it. On the contrary, it felt like a second nature.

And that's exactly why it was so hard to cope with. Because he had been there already. In another life and another time maybe, but through this beauty of all life he lived in, those fifty years he could never forget, he was a father.

And staring into those innocent eyes that worshiped him, even if it was a bit less than being looked at as a dad, made him miss it each time. 

But no matter how much he wished for Quentin to be there, both for trying it again and allow him to see the kid grow bigger, it was already too late.

Thinking about this never meant to diminish the child he had with Fen. But it was never the same. For one, he didn't want it in the first place, whereas raising Quentin and Ariel's son came naturally. And also, he never got to see her grow.

He only had a few interactions with who he thought to be his grown up missing daughter, until he learned in the most awful way that she never lived to see another day. That memory always sent a pinch to his heart, while he saw once more vividly in his mind the moment his wife broke.

Fen and him always had their differences, but he grew to care about her as a friend. It was never about love. But that didn't mean he would ever want any harm to come to her.  
Just as for the others, he hoped with all his heart she was okay, wherever they all were. 

Not to mention, aside from Julia, the only one left in his little circle was one he was never that close to. Even though he still enjoyed the company of Kady from time to time, who he met with on several occasions, since she was the godmother of HQ, he never quite knew how to talk to her or what about.

Of all the people he was surrounded with all these years, she was the one who he never had a heartfelt conversation with. Not that he didn’t want too, but they always seemed to revolve in two very different worlds. Worlds apart, so to speak.

The only time they came “closer” was that distraction kiss they shared with Alice on the heist where he was loosing his mind and singing his heart out under a spell, not so long ago. One that would have been awkward as hell if they didn’t had their feelings bottled then.

Thankfully, none of them ever spoke of it again. Probably because everyone knew how unmoved Eliot was for female attraction. Also, it wasn’t like there was something to talk about.

In the midst of all this, Eliot was trying to fit the best he knew how, to take that leap of faith towards the person still by his side after all. But even though he welcomed the peace, he always felt like an invisible force was gonna pull him back.

And he wondered : Was he allowed to love again and thrive at it, when he had rejected his best chance at the big thing ? Somehow, he doubted it. But he still tried to make the most of it, not letting himself think too much of it.

Eliot was never a big believer in things like fate or destiny. No matter how much he thought he was doomed at times, he was still convinced you could carve your own path and change things for the better, if you had enough courage and will. 

That’s what partly drove his actions in the past from time to time. Like when he tried to kill the monster, who possessed him afterwards, with a magic bullet. He could have followed the plan, but he saw a way to reach his goal and keep Quentin by his side then. So he took the chance.

That’s also why he was never gonna be prepared enough for the storm that was about to hit him. As a character tossed on the side for a quiet life, he thought he was done with all the schemes and quests and hardships. 

Only a force greater than himself would always get him back into it. 

One day, as he was chilling in the Physical Kids’ cottage couch downstairs, Charlton was calling for him from the bedroom, urging him to join him and go to sleep.

Enjoying yet another sip of a well earned glass of wine, after a long exhausting teaching day, he was taking his time answering his boyfriend request.

\- I’ll be there in a minute, he shouted through the empty space where only both of them lived by now.

Although it was sometimes weird thinking about how they just moved in there, never bothering to look for a place of their own. But Eliot was still hesitant about making a life full of domestic fluff, so this setting was more comfortable for now. And Charlton never complained about it, so he let it be.

That’s when he was almost finished with his drink that he heard a knock on the door that startled him. Jumping out of his skin, he then frowned, wondering if he had imagined it.  
But the knocking came back with more force, insisting with what felt like a bit of shyness to it. Then, as the intruder apparently mustered the courage to come in, the door slowly opened with a squeak.

Eliot got out of his seat in a rush, barely bothering to put his glass down properly and ready to battle his way out of the disruption. Trying to think fast, he stood prepared, silently cursing himself for being probably a bit too drunk to face it best.

Whoever it was, he hoped deep down he was up to the task, as his heart was almost beating out of his chest.

But when the identity of his late visitor was revealed, as he turned his gaze towards where he was standing stiffly, he relaxed instantly as his bewilderment grew. Eyes going wider, agape, as words failed him for a moment, he contemplated the newcomer while he was stared back at.

The latter gasped then, eyes filling with tears threatening to roll down. Never in a million years he believed he would ever see again the person in front of him right now.

But still. Here he was, in the flesh, unharmed. 

Pulling himself out of his state, he finally managed to find a trembling voice to say it out loud.

\- Q ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Chapter 2 is finally here ! I hoped to publish sooner but well, I did a lot of other stuff for my vacation. Sorry for the delay guys.
> 
> I hope you’ll like this one and wanna know what’s next. I’ll try not to make you wait so much this time !

As Eliot was standing a few feet away from his lost love, he couldn’t fathom how real the situation was yet. At first, he believed he was dreaming, after he fell asleep while taking too much wine.

But for one, he didn’t think he had enough for him to just drift off that much. And also, pinching himself very hard and feeling the burn managed to make him realize everything in that setting was indeed true.

After his bewilderment came shock, leaving a fair amount of questions in its trail. How was it even possible ? Did the universe grant him a wish just like that ? Was it the result of them messing up with Fillory and the clock ? And if so, why the fuck did it take Q so long to get here ? Or was he some sort of ghost ? Maybe he was being haunted after all.

As he was overwhelmed with too many uncertainties at once, Quentin closed the gap, crashing into him to envelop his body into a big hug both of them had been craving for quite a while.

Experiencing the feel of his soulmate's arms around him again, there was no room for doubt anymore. As unexpected as it was, Quentin Coldwater was truly back from the dead.

Only then did he let himself hug him back, squeezing tightly as he had desperately wanted such a reunion for so long. 

When they turned back the clock to destroy Fillory and start fresh, a tiny part of him had hoped for him to come back. Afterall, magic had surprised them more often than once. 

But with time, he buried this feeling deep down, believing he would never get his happy ending. And yet, after all expectations seemed crushed forever, here he was, clinging to him in that tremendous moment of relief.

While Quentin was keeping Eliot against him, unable to let go, everything was coming back to him in flashes. Eliot being possessed, his fierce battle for him to be saved, his sacrifice. And mostly, he couldn't get his mind off his own funerals. 

Where he could see all the pain in Eliot's eyes, as he threw a peach into the fire. How he cried his heart out, already missing him deeply when he thought he would never be able to go back.

So now that he was alive again, allowed to embrace him once more, it felt too surreal. Like a dream he would get ripped away from if he even dared backing off a tiny bit. 

That's why, naturally, he couldn't get enough of Eliot right now.

They say your life rolls before your eyes when you die. But what they fail to mention, is how it comes back in full force when you're resurrected. All emotions in one row, messing up with your head so much you can feel dizzy from all of it.

But even if he was a bit lost right now, Quentin knew one thing for sure : He never felt as thankful for it as today for giving him another shot at life and love.

No matter he got rejected by his High King, he was grateful to be allowed to be by his side once more. Even if it was just as friends. Or so he assumed. 

As they were staying like this, frozen in time, they soon heard someone clear his throat next to them, forcing them to separate and turn their head to the disturbance. 

Not far from them, Charlton had been staring at their reunion with a look of mixed feelings all over his face. Only then Eliot realized he had been witnessing this, instantly feeling a little bit guilty, even though he shouldn’t have.

Not seeing him come upstairs had pushed him to come look for his boyfriend, and he couldn’t help but notice him coming down didn’t raise awareness to the happy ex couple. Even though he knew this was a possibility, had Quentin still be around, he never thought he would see this day come. That had to sting a little.

\- Oh uh... Eliot stuttered while getting slightly away for Quentin, but not so much so he wouldn’t think him coming back was ending in rejection. This is... Q, this is Charlton. Charlton, this is Q.

While introducing both of them to each other, even though it was more for Quentin, as he had no doubt Charlton knew who he was, he felt stupid he couldn’t come up with anything better.

But for a minute there, his mind went blank as the scene occurring was making him conflicted once more. Not to say, a bit uncomfortable as well.

\- Nice to meet you, replied Charlton with a neutral tone, trying to hide his emotions. 

He extended a hand to the newcomer, who shook it without conviction, completed confused and oblivious to the situation he was in at this very moment. Then, Charlton took his leave without giving Eliot room to reply.

\- I’ll be upstairs if you need me. I’ll just... let you be. 

For a moment, Eliot felt like calling after him, but he was at a loss of words. The tension was very palpable and yet, he believed it was better to think about it and talk to him another time. Also, what was he supposed to say ? It was not like he was responsible for this event.

Even though he understood all the hurt hidden behind Charlton’s eyes.

Turning back to Quentin, who had an inquiring look on his face, he knew he owed some explanation to him as well. He just had no idea where to start. 

\- Boy, this is awkward... He ended up blurting out.

But it was the only thing Q needed to get a clue. As he came to realization, his eyes grew wider, astonishment evident from his reaction.

\- Wait... You mean... You and... ?

Failing to answer properly, Eliot nodded, suddenly avoiding his gaze. Deep down, he was afraid about his reaction. 

\- Trust me, it was weird. Even for me, he couldn’t help but add.

Expecting at least a little jealousy, he was surprised when Quentin just muttered a “oh”, followed by a comfortable silence where he was only waiting to get more information. So he started to fill in the blanks.

\- Well, he was with me when I was possessed. He had been possessed by the monster before and destroyed, and he somehow ended up in my Happy Place.

\- Your Happy Place ? Questioned a puzzled Quentin.

Eliot brushed off the question as unimportant, not feeling ready displaying his journey inside the monster to him yet. Not to mention, this particular part was all about him, and he sure wasn’t brave enough to come clean. At least, not for now.

\- Anyway, we had a big journey after you left, I’ll give you the details sometime but... He ended up in my head for a big while and then regained a body in the end. So we uh...

\- Oh, I get it. Makes sense, concluded his interlocutor, making him feel relieved.

Naturally, he thought Quentin would be angry he was replaced by the first guy kind enough to want Eliot back. But not only the explanation made sense as to why it was him and not someone else, but also, Quentin didn’t feel like Eliot had to stick to him.

For all he knew, they never rekindled anything, let alone pursued any kind of relationship in that timeline. So he was only grateful he could be with his friend again. No matter the circumstances, being close to El felt like enough right now.

But then an unrelated thought crossed his mind, and he needed to voice it. Overwhelmed by his reunion with his High King at first, Quentin failed to notice but was now aware of their friends absence. 

Naturally, when he came to Brakebills, he thought, if he met with someone, it would be the whole group. 

\- By the way, where is everyone ? Are they sleeping ?

He could understand not everyone being here. But Margo ? Those two were inseparable, most of the time. That’s why Quentin grew worried as soon as Eliot’s face fell hearing this.

That’s when the latter realize he had a lot to say to the resurrected standing obliviously in front of him. He truly missed out on a lot.

\- Oh boy... Eliot started awkwardly. I, uh... There’s some catching up to do, come on.

And with that he encouraged Quentin to follow to the bar, where he poured both of them some wine. For what he was about to display, they sure would need a fair amount of it.

-

After he was told about all the shenanigans that ensued while he was gone, Quentin was a bit lost. Everything felt like usual fashion for them and yet, it was all too much at the same time.

The Dark King, nice Marina getting back to her roots, the Harmonic Convergence, the end of the world... several times. Not to mention, the destruction of Fillory followed by construction of a new one, that none of them had found yet. As far as they knew.

And now, everyone was gone and only Eliot, Kady, Penny and Julia were left to pick up the pieces. 

\- Fuck, he managed to say at some point. That’s... Do you think they’re in New Fillory ? 

\- Well, that’s the idea, but... We have no fucking clue where that is or if it’s a good thing at all.

While he was elated to be back, everything was so fucked up once more. Same old pattern again. How come they seemed to never get it right ? It still baffled him sometimes.

But now that he was caught up on what happened, he realized it had everything to do with him returning. 

\- So, I guess turning back the clock had an effect on me being dead, he concluded, pensive.

\- Apparently, Eliot approved, as no other explanation could fit. 

That’s when a question reached his mind. There were still some obscure parts to all of this.

\- I’m just wondering... If Fillory being destroyed made you alive again, why did it take so long for you to come back ? It’s been months...

Shock washed over Quentin’s face as he said it, making him aware of all the time he spent wandering around, not doing much. But truth be told, his mind was fuzzy at first. Being dead then not wasn’t as easy as it sounded. 

Sighing, he took a sip of wine before answering.

\- Well, it’s a bit clearer now than it was then but... I think my head was a bit fucked up at first. I really had no clue of where I should go. It was a bit like my brain needed time to adjust, to get back to its old self and my memories were all a blur. Then, after a while, I managed to find my way home. Brakebills was only the first thing that came to mind, so I went there. 

Eliot muttered a “oh” in response, letting the explanation sink in. He hadn’t realized how hard it would be on him. But now that he knew, it only made sense. 

Feeling like confiding in him, Quentin kept ranting.

\- It’s still confusing though. It’s like my body is still figuring things out. There’s a part of me that knows I shouldn’t be here anymore. I guess it’s gonna take some time before I feel completely alive again, like I belong.

\- But you do, answered Eliot instantly. You know that, right ?

\- Yeah, I... I guess. 

Feeling out of place was nothing new to Quentin. It felt like the story of his whole life, mostly. But this time, it was different. His own body seemed like estranged, as if he borrowed someone else’s. 

Although he was over the moon about being back among the people he loved, he couldn’t fathom the rest of it yet. Eliot frowned, not knowing how to make him feel better. Being back from death through time loops and alternate realities was not the same. 

So, naturally, he couldn’t relate.

\- You’ll figure it out, he said after a while, not convinced at all by the platitude he was offering.

But that was all he could do so far, so he hoped his answer would at least provide a little comfort. He then pursued, the only way he knew how.

\- In the meantime... How about we keep drinking ? He proposed, pouring yet another fair amount of wine into Quentin’s nearly empty glass.

Quentin chuckled, somehow relieved his Eliot hadn’t changed. And he was very well grateful he could hold unto that.

\- To me not being dead ! Quentin proclaimed, raising his glass to toast, playing along.

\- To you staying that way, he replied with a little smile.

Faltering a bit, he ended up voicing a thought he hoped wouldn’t feel too cheesy. But he knew if he didn’t say it now, he would never get brave enough. Anyway, he could always blame it on the wine.

\- It's funny though. Everyone else disappeared and you're the only one I got back. I don't wanna sound insensitive, but seems like there's a silver lightning to all this. 

Not ready to assume anything, Quentin only blushed and muttered a coy “thanks” in response. He drown the rest of his embarrassment in his red juice, hoping for it not to catch Eliot’s eye.

Thankfully, the latter was hiding a shame of his own, so he wouldn’t look him in the eye for now.

As they brought their drinks to their lips, Eliot started filling in some other blanks. Tackling on happier subjects and events, both of them just enjoyed each other’s company through the night, while Charlton was nowhere to be seen again through their reunion. 

And even though some part of Eliot felt remorseful over his lack of pursuit of his current partner, at the moment, his mind was all set. Being with Quentin again, just talking and drinking, even laughing a bit, was all he could care about.

If that was gonna be his life from now on, he didn’t wish for anything else.

He wasn’t naive enough to believe it would always be like this, undisturbed by any exterior force. But for now, he was taking in everything this moment could offer. 

Soon enough, the rumor would spread and bring someone else along. He was only satisfied having him all to himself for now.

-

Not so far from where the action took place, Julia and Penny had just returned from a trip in uncharted territory, empty handed once more.

Despondent after their umpteenth failure at finding their friends, they both sighed while Penny was putting his newborn daughter in her crib for a well earned rest. After all, she was the one putting all the effort in, since none of them could travel by themselves.

Shyly, he threw one quick glance in Julia’s direction, hoping not to get caught. As he repressed the urge to ask, he was still worried about the effect it could have on her. Albeit he knew she would rise above soon, back in the saddle in no time.

She was resilient like that. And although he had been conflicted about the life she wanted to lead before, he couldn’t deny it was also one of her charms, of the many reasons he found her so alluring. 

His dissent had always came from a place of fear. 

Now that he embraced it, he had hoped for results. But so far, their friends were still astray. Which frustrated them both, even though he was never as close to them as she was. 

Nonetheless, his heart went out for Julia who was moving heavens and earth to find them, to no avail. Of course, he swore he’d forever be by her side and vouching for their little family. But it was never the same.

He never wanted her to be left behind, especially because she already lost so much when Q died. Naturally, it wasn’t like she could admit it. But soon enough, he had realized she was avoiding Eliot, for his own sake.

And his heart leapt with hurt upon seeing how selfless she still was, even at her own expense. 

After putting her bag away, Julia was at a loss of words. Hesitant to voice anything at best, she felt relieved when her daughter started crying, prompting her to take care of her. 

Famished, the little human they created was growing impatient. They knew since they both learned quickly how to decipher her cries. And they did it so fast, they sometimes wondered if it was the result of her psychic condition. 

If not, noone told them it could be that easy. They were just in sync all the time. Raising her that way was simply sheer satisfaction. 

\- I can take care of it, offered Penny. We have a few bottles left in the fridge, I’ll go heat one up. 

\- No it’s okay, she refuted softly. I’ve got it. 

While holding her newborn baby, she suddenly had a flash of what transpired from Eliot's side. Getting pictures of a healthy and alive Quentin, she turned her face to Penny, tears already streaming down her cheeks.

\- I think something unexpected happened, she voiced, her tone drowned in sobs.

Worried, Penny took the infant from her arms, about to ask what she meant. But he never got the chance. As soon as he held their baby girl, she just vanished, disappearing into thin air.

\- Julia ! He yelled at the top of his lungs.

But there was noone left to answer him. Just like that, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 here we are ! I’m so sorry if anyone has been waiting for it, I know I should have posted sooner. I’m so tired and overworked, so sometimes it’s hard to keep up, even though I have the general plan for this fic.
> 
> (Sometimes, the mood just isn’t right for it either)
> 
> Can’t promise anything, but I’ll try to work faster from now on.
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one. Next is gonna be our four dorks stuck in New Fillory.

When Julia reappeared somewhere, she instantly realized she was back at Brakebills, in the physical’s kids cottage main room. Although the setting was a bit different from what she witnessed on the other side minutes ago.

As the vision that reached her showed a moment between Eliot and Quentin at night, enjoying drinks and laughing together, she was confused when she approached and saw both of them asleep. Outside, the sun was slowly rising, the sky turning into different shades of orange and yellow, piercing the darkness.

If this wasn’t a dream or some fucked up trick, how the hell did it take so much time for her to arrive ? She frowned, but decided to push this question aside, as Eliot and Quentin woke up in a rush, startled.

\- Fuck, what’s happening ? Quentin yelled in panic, still half asleep and slightly drunk.

Upon waking up, Eliot had almost jumped and fell from the couch. His hair in shambles, eyes unfocused, he then spotted Julia and sighed in relief before his brain registered.

\- Julia ? He called out, confused.

But the woman wasn’t hearing him, her breath stuck in her throat, eyes remaining on her resurrected best friend. She then gulped, at a loss of words, while Eliot quickly picked up on what she might be feeling in that very moment.

\- It’s not a dream Jules, he said to her gently.

At these words, she turned her gaze to him, eyes already filled with tears. She still didn’t move though, worried that everything would evaporate. Scared that it was not real, just like he had been.

\- Look at me, this is not, he kept reassuring her. I promise, Julia. I went through the whole same process, so I thought I’d spare you the headache.

Knowing perfectly what was on her mind, Quentin had kept quiet, hoping for El to convince her. If anyone, it couldn’t come from the person she thought was an hallucination.

But now that it seemed to have reached her, he came towards her, slowly trying to get to where she was standing.

\- It’s me Jules. It’s really me.

She looked at him one more time, scanning him before breaking into full sobs. Tears running down her cheeks in full relief and release, giving her small hiccups as she couldn’t stop.

Seeing her break down pushed Quentin to run to her and hug her tightly. She returned the embrace, and they stayed like this for a moment, until she could finally calm down.

\- I missed you so much, she confessed in a strangled voice.

\- Me too Jules, me too. I’m so sorry, he replied, caressing her hair.

Eliot was looking at them with a smile, happy to see Julia finally in on the secret. Even though he didn’t have a lot of time to enjoy Quentin’s company on his own, he knew she needed this more than anyone else. Except for him maybe.

But as Quentin’s best childhood friend, and also the most selfless person he knew, she deserved as much. So he was ready to give them their little reunion.

He could always come back later.

\- Well, I’m beat. I’m gonna get some more sleep upstairs. Just wake me up if you need me, alright ?

Turning to him while still into each other’s arms, the two best friends nodded and smiled at him.

As he was going upstairs, afraid he was gonna have to talk to Charlton on his way to bed, he felt grateful to find the latter fully asleep. Or at least, he was pretending. Either way, he could postpone the conversation that was due. Especially when he was in no rush to get to the bottom of this.

He had Quentin back. And although he had a pretty good idea what it meant, he needed time to sort everything out.

For now, his company would suffice.

That conflict was not a problem for the party downstairs though, which was catching up for all the lost time. Julia had dried up her tears and sat on the couch, waiting for Quentin to follow.

Oblivious to everything that happened since he was gone, Q had offered her a glass of wine and his jaw dropped when she declined because of breast feeding.

\- You... what ? He said, baffled, thinking he didn’t hear her right.

\- You’re an uncle, Quentin, she replied, chuckling slightly. Well, a Godfather, in fact.

She then tapped on the place besides her with a smile, urging him to sit and hear her story.

He listened to her religiously, growing fond of hearing about her and her super baby. How she learned about the pregnancy through the creepy rabbits in Fillory, the moments she shared with Eliot about it. The part where her awesome child broke her out of a jail cell.

And while he was told about all these stories he didn’t take part in, his heart was torn. How he wished he could have been there. Still feeling estranged to his own body and life wasn’t helping at all.

But now, being back around Julia, as well as Eliot, he felt like he could overcome it. It could take time, but he would gain his life back. Surrounded by the two people he loved most in the world.

Thinking like this, he felt instantly a little guilty. His mind went to Margo, who he grew to love so much as well. To Alice, who he shared a lot with, even though it was a train wreck, most of the time. He even missed Fen and Josh, even if they weren’t the closest. Not to mention Kady, who was MIA but could stop by any minute, since she didn’t disappear like the others.

Shifting back to what Julia was saying, he decided to enjoy this very instant for now. And someday, they’d find a solution and bring everyone back, together as a team.

For now, he was simply elated to be alive, just talking with Jules like if they just hadn’t seen each other for some time. Caught in the happiness of Quentin’s revival, Julia had forgotten about the way she was brought into Brakebills.

So naturally, she kept talking, as Penny was trying to find her whereabouts, worried sick.

-

Stuck at home with their daughter, and no Julia to be found, Penny was almost sure he was going to have a panic attack. Although it wasn’t his signature move at all, he was losing his mind over it.

What just happened and where the hell was Julia ?

\- Okay, alright. I can do this. Hi, daughter of mine, he said in a voice he hoped was calm to the infant staring at him. So, I need you to find you mom with your super power. You can do that, right ?

He felt silly, trying to reach out to a child who was born not so long ago. Not to mention, even with the best abilities, she couldn’t reply to him yet. Then, she started crying again, making him realize he hadn’t feed her.

\- Shit, right. You were hungry. First, bottle, then we go find your mom, deal ?

He cursed himself for trying to get a respond out once more. Feeling stupid, he just nodded, more for himself than for the both of them, before putting his child down in her crib to go grab what she needed.

Hopefully, with her stomach full, he would be able to make her travel to wherever the mother of his kid went.

And then he would probably scream at her for leaving him for hours without any call or text to reassure him.

That was what he was hoping for anyway, as the other options running through his mind were far worse.

-

While Julia disappearance was gnawing at an oblivious Penny, Quentin had been explaining a lot about his own journey, after he was caught up enough with what happened on his best friend side.

Julia had managed to reassure him a bit, and promised they would find a solution to his current feelings soon. Even though she had never died and come back, she went through quite enough hardship to guide him through it.

And he couldn’t help but believe, if anyone, she was able to understand. When she lost her shade, she knew how people wanted things from her she couldn’t give.

Which each step she took, she realized then how much she lost and how different she answered to the same situations. It was bound to be the same with Quentin right now, at least for a little while.

She could help him slowly get back to a normal setting. In the meantime, he knew he could count on her anyway. And Eliot.

Still, he was baffled by how much he missed and the stories about the Dark King, among other things, had made him even more appalled by the books he practically worshiped as a child.

Fillory was still a dream came true, but it was getting even darker by each quest.

\- And to think we were so excited to finally go there, a few years ago. That family is so fucked up, he commented when she was done talking.

Julia nodded and couldn’t repress a smile, which made Quentin frown even though he didn’t dare to ask. In all the stories that happened since he was gone, Julia had grown even closer to Eliot.

Their friendship was already big then, but it only went up when they protected each other against Seb. Not to mention, loving Quentin had a tendency to make a lot of people relate. Them included.

But her heart was getting soft at the idea that maybe, Quentin wouldn’t have been so disgusted hearing this particular story, if it didn’t carry a part where Eliot had been hurt.

And she couldn’t ignore how much more fired up Q had been from that point. Almost as if his love for Eliot could bring some of his old self back. She had seen the same light appear in those eyes than when he fought the monster, back when Eliot was possessed and potentially doomed.

Suddenly, Quentin furrowed his brows, seemingly queasy. He was about to ask for something. Although Julia could feel it, she had no sense of what he wanted and simply waited for him to come clean.

Quentin then lowered his voice and came closer, almost whispering to her.

\- Can you... Can you keep a secret ? At least, for now...

\- Of course, Q. What is it ? She said softly, partly worried, partly amused.

That’s when her interlocutor took something out of his pocket. It was a crumpled envelope, as if someone had repeatedly touched it before putting it away, and so on. But Julia had definitely recognized Eliot’s hand writing.

Even though she couldn’t fathom what it meant, so she simply asked.

\- What is it ?

\- I’m not sure, but it’s from Eliot, he said.

As she was not around for that part of the journey, she had no idea Eliot had wrote a letter to a dead Quentin. In that same moment, she was dealing with Alice who tried to bring him back, only to end up with a golem 12 year old version of him.

She had not been informed then that Eliot had tried something of his own. Not that she could know. He only confessed about it way later to Alice, before dropping it in a well into nothingness.

Or so he thought.

And now that it was here, clearly labelled “to Quentin Coldwater, before he went into the seam”, she realized he might have not even come clean about it to Margo. Which said a lot about this.

\- Well, did you read it ? She asked, although it was obvious he didn’t.

\- I’m... I wanted to but... I’m kinda... scared, I think, he replied, his voice trailing off.

\- Of ?

\- What it might say.

At these words, Julia’s heart leapt with hurt upon seeing how much those two drifted apart, somehow. They still remained around each other, and they would until the very end. But she needed to make those two idiots see how much they still loved each other.

Even though Eliot barely confided in her then, she knew how much Quentin’s death had broke him. And she couldn’t believe Quentin didn’t feel the same. She might have not been an omniscient goddess anymore when he fought against the monster, but she wasn’t blind.

Eliot and Quentin loved each other. And if that letter was any indication, he needed to read it.

Reaching for comfort, she put her hand above his own and looked him in the eye, smiling gently.

\- Do you want me to stay with you as you open it ?

Quentin then sighed in relief, grateful that she has been offering this. At least, with his best friend by his side, he could face whatever this was.

Shivering slightly, he broke the seal in the back, getting the letter out for the first time. He then breathed shakily before reading, as she came to support him by doing it also at the same time.

“Q,

If you’re reading these words, that mean you are... well, dead, sadly. At least, you will be.

So I’m writing this to try and prevent it, away from Margo and everyone, hoping nobody will catch me in the act and try to dissuade me or toss this into a fire or something.

Long story short, it’s a magic stamp on it. It should make it to you, wherever or whenever you are.

And Q, I’m sure where you are now, in my time, is very peaceful and probably a great place to rest for eternity, but truth is : I can’t have that. I can’t have you ripped from me and stuck worlds apart.

It was bad enough when we didn’t know if we could see each other again, which happened a few times already. Too much if you ask me. But it’s even worse when I know there’s no chance in hell if I do nothing.

So, if destroying the timeline is what I have to do, then I guess I’m ready for anything.

Now, read this carefully : If you have to go into the seam, whatever you do, DO NOT in any circumstance cast a spell in there. You’re gonna have to listen to me on this.

And also, I’ll be fine. I’m gonna survive and be safe. So don’t you dare playing hero here, because I need you to be alive ! I need to wake up and see you by my bedside at the hospital. I need to see you again.

I’m dying here without you. Don’t do this. I’m begging you Q. I need my nerd King with me.

I can’t wait to see you soon already,

El.”

On the verge of tears, Quentin closed the paper on itself, his heart in shambles. Even though Eliot had always left heartfelt letters to him, this one had to be the most emotional.

He didn’t know if this meant hope for the both of them, but reading how his death apparently broke Eliot’s heart was something else. Along with witnessing his funerals, as Eliot cried, throwing a peach into the fire. That was one too many clues as to why Eliot might have felt the same thing.

And yet, he was too overwhelmed to come to the conclusion on his own.

At a loss of words, Julia picked on his inner conflict, rubbing his back and comforting him. Inwardly, he wondered if being almost alone with Eliot was a chance given for them to finally talk things out.

Although he missed the others deeply, he was grateful the universe gave him a bit of time to get his life back in order first. And when he’d feel better, they could go chase after their four lost friends, wherever New Fillory was now.


End file.
